


The Grinch’s Heart was Three Sizes Too Small

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Reader, can also be found at my blog writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com, cuteness, formerly known as imaginesofeveryfandom.tumblr.com, no pronouns are used but its suggested that the reader is in the girls dormitory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Request by @just-a-dreamer23 on tumblr: “  Hello! I hope that you are having a good day. I was wondering if I could request prompts #98 and #100 with Sirius Black but also prompts #7 and #14 with Fred Weasley if possible could the reader either be Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Thank you!!😄 “Prompts: 7. “I look at him/her/them and I just..it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.” + 14.  “You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”Character: Fred WeasleyWarnings: N/A
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	The Grinch’s Heart was Three Sizes Too Small

You groaned as you flopped down onto the bed within your dormitory, legs bouncing against the mattress. Normally any groans in your dorm would be due to the soft, fluffy mattress and wonderful mustard coloured pillows given to all Hufflepuffs, but not today. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” You jump at Susan’s words, fully believing you’d walked into your _empty_ dormitory. At least you liked Susan, at least you were friends…it could have been Millicent instead. She would have surely lectured you on the way you laid down on your bed and the state of your hair. 

You roll onto your back and stare at the different grains of wood above your bed, contemplating whether it was a good idea or a terrible one to discuss your feelings openly. Susan was your friend, but feelings were so…complicated. Former, you decided, out weighed that latter, especially as you had this overwhelming need to share your woes.

“Frederick Gideon Weasley…” You sigh out at the mere thought of the boy. Fred Weasley was a thorn in your side, not because you disliked him, not because of the pranks or the cheeky jokes, but because you so desperately liked him that every wink and flirtatious remark sent you into a tizzy. 

You turn on your side to look at your friend, “I look at him and I just…you’ve read _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , right?”

“Yeah, my muggle cousin made me read it to him, why?”

“Well, when I look at Fred it’s like when the Grinch’s heart grows three sizes.” You expect a heartfelt, serious response at your confession and are instead met with Susan laughing loudly, hands clutching her stomach as she nearly rolls off of her own bed in a fit.

“Stop laughing at me, Susan! Susan Bones!” You don’t sound as angry as you wish though as laughter begins to slip into your own voice at the ridiculousness of comparing your feelings to a children’s Christmas book.

“Alright, Alright, I get it, that was stupid way of explaining it…but not inaccurate.” Whenever you saw Fred’s face, especially when he smiled like _that_ it felt like your heart was increasing in size, like it was too big for your chest, like you couldn’t contain how much you liked him, how much affection you had for him. It was rather painful actually. This uncomfortable sort of feeling building. 

“So, Fred, huh?”

“Fred.”

“Have you ever thought of just…telling him?” She posits, legs kicking behind her, arms folded beneath her chin. Always a raised eyebrow. Susan always had a raised eyebrow for you.

“Why on earth would I do that?” 

“Because he clearly likes you back.” You physically pulled back, taken aback at the suggestion, the mere thought that _Fred Weasley_ could like _you_.

“Don’t be ridiculous! Fred doesn’t like me.”

But the conversation stayed on your mind for weeks. Every time you saw Fred, every time he spoke to you, every little smile, every raised eyebrow, every wink, all brought you back to that one simple sentence; _because he clearly likes you back._

It was even on your mind as you left Charms class, books held against your chest, shoes click-clacking against the stone floor of the corridor.

“Y/N! Hey, wait!” You didn’t slow your pace, not because you wished to avoid Fred and his calls for you, but rather because you knew his long legs and big strides would ensure he effortlessly caught up with you. Despite being one of the shorter Weasley’s, due to their stocky nature, the twins were still taller than you. 

As you predicted he soon was walking beside you. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye, noting the way his tie was barely tied, the buttons haphazardly left unbuttoned, the messy red locks. Your heart did that thing again as your eyes caught on the freckles across his cheeks.

“You don’t need to walk with me, Fred, don’t you have Defence against the Dark Arts with Slytherin?” Perhaps it was telling that you, a Hufflepuff, knew his timetable, but you’d had it memorised from the third week into the school year…mostly because he kept telling you where he should be, but where he wasn’t in favour of walking you to your next class instead. You had decided that he felt some sort of joy in ‘forcing’ you to be in his presence, when in reality you rather liked his company. 

“I want to walk you, love. Walking you to potions is the highlight of my Tuesday.”

“Yeah, sure it is.” You scoff, not truly believing him. How could walking you to the dungeons be, in anyway, the highlight of any days of the week. You barely even talk most of the time, it was usually just a quiet walk. Not that you minded that, the silence was comfortable and while you certainly enjoyed Fred’s company, you doubted your own company was as enjoyable.

You kept walking, not realising Fred had stopped until a hand reached for your elbow to still you gently. You turned to him confused, after all the last thing you wanted was to be late for potions and Fred had never stopped you before. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” His lips are parted, brows furrowed, Fred looks at you as if for the first time he’s realised some great secret, as if what he has previously believed to be true has shifted.

“Fred, what are you talking about?” Your heart feels as if it might jump from your throat at the soft, but sad look pitched at you and you do not understand why he looks so sad, what had you said to cause this? 

As Fred steps closer you instinctively go to step back, but stop yourself. He is closer than he has ever been to you and you can see a little scar on his chin, so faint that you’d never noticed it before. 

“I want to walk you to class. I enjoy walking you class because I like you. I think you’re beautiful.” You can feel your eyes widen at his words, “I think you’re smart, witty, lovely in more ways than one and even though you’re a goody-two-shoes,” 

“Hey!”

He smirks at you, white teeth peaking out from underneath a half raised lip, “Even though you’re a goody-two-shoes and it would be terribly damaging to my reputation…there is nothing I would like more that to take you to Hogsmeade and call you mine, love.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” You blink up at him, feeling some how like you knew what he was trying to say, but not confident enough to say it out loud. 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, Y/N! He wants to snog your face off!” You turn your head to see George leaning back against a wall, somehow managing to evade your notice until this moment. 

“He’d know. He’s my twin after all.” 

“Will…I would like that. I mean not the snogging! But I…” You run a hand down your face as Fred and George chuckle, tossing a middle finger up at the latter. “I mean that….I would like to go out with you…sometime and I really don’t mind you walking me to class.”

“She means you make her heart grow three times it’s size!” 

“Susan!” You hiss at your passing friend, sure that Fred wouldn’t even understand the reference and sure enough he looked rather confused, head tilted to one side. “Does that mean you like me too?”

“Yes…I like you too…but i’m going to be late for potions with Snape!” You exclaim as you look at your watch, realising that you might just get a detention with your least favourite teacher. 

“Will you go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me?” 

“Yes!” You call out behind you as you rush down the corridor, books clutched to your chest, satchel over one shoulder, and a smile wide across your face. 


End file.
